


The Starchild

by thatskyquill



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), The Exorcist (1973), The Exorcist - William Peter Blatty
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Gen, Random & Short, Snippets, What-If, fuck around and write out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskyquill/pseuds/thatskyquill
Summary: While Regan is mysteriously afflicted, another strange thing entered the already disturbed city and the priests' lives.
Relationships: background Joseph Dyer/Damien Karras
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks after Regan’s last outburst, a star fell. Most households missed it because it happened in the dead of night, and those who stayed up for whatever reason rushed to the windows and saw no craters and sign of some impending doom. The light lit up the nearby rooms but vanished without a trace.

Days after, an odd child appeared on the streets. It was not easy to be spotted — Is it a boy or a girl? From its long hair gossipers took the latter. By day she was shy, hiding in the trees or just nowhere to be seen. By night she would venture in the streets, intent in one direction, ignoring the scrutinizing and bemused onlookers but darting away at the slightest glances. The child did not know it, but the people were slightly fixated not because of her mysteriousness but how unsettling she looked: hair as white as snow that obscured her gender, her entire face hidden behind a mask with bright eyes, no mouth, and an engraved glowing diamond.The most shocking thing was her resistance to cold, as she was bare feet, dressed in a single robe with a glowing core, simple shorts, shielded by nothing but a brown poncho whose stars on the back darkened and blinked for no discernible reason. Perching amongst the trees or watching from the rooftops, she was overall elusive and benevolent, unconnected to the recent murders and desecrations, yet unresponsive to any helpful strangers who offered an extra coat and some shoes, avoidant even to those who wanted to take her home. The hype died down as the next strings of religious murders came and she did nothing, and everyone took her as just a homeless kid and gave up trying to gouge where her families were.

No one knew it was the tubular bells that summoned her.

* * *

Waxes were vital for capes and bargaining for cosmetics, but its sources were meager in this realm. The plenty ones were found in churches, which were safe for only after dark or before the dawn. So before morning rose again, the child stopped at its roof and examined closely. There were no shortcuts; the large windows could not be opened. Landing softly on the ground, they pushed gently on the double doors. It caved in. They squeezed in through the gap. It was dark everywhere, and the space seemed to be infinite.

Their light gave away woods of pews organized in rows and the smooth floor covered by a long carpet. The candles were at the very front and opposite sides. On their way there, their light captured the lifelike praying statues that held mysteriousness and commanded reverence. Grabbing from their chest, their candles ignited the white ones and slowly but surely illuminated the grand hall. The hall was ornate, similar yet so different from the temples in which the Elders await.

A sound from behind.

Their hand stopped. Their candle was tucked back in.

They sprinted and crouched behind an altar.

It was a rumble amongst the pews. It did not sound friendly.

Nothing like the strangers on the streets.

Behind the altar, three beams of light washed the pew’s woods and the red carpet in blue.

It was not long when one of them shone on the altar and turned red.

The usual tactics went, find an obstacle which obstructs a Dark Dragon's vision and watch it go goofy and swing its head side to side. They jumped to the other side of the altar, but the light remained red and blinking. They flew to the nearest pillar, one flap, two flaps, while the light blinked faster. They were not going to make it, they were not going to make it …

Now they found themselves tight in an embrace, a hand brushing their back, being rocked, a voice overhead trying to be soothing between shushes and whispering an unfamiliar language.

“You’re safe, my child … You’re safe …”

They were shaking.

The brush came down their spine, again and again, with it a steady pressing force. Deepening their breath. Jolting them more awake.

Soft black fabric rubbed their face. Soft voice seemingly filled with light switched between speaking and hushing like the rustle of Forest’s rain.

Worming their way out of the embrace, they looked up again to see an amicable smiling man dressed in black, save for a white rectangle in his collar.

“Where is your home? Do you need someone to take you there?”

They got up and waved their hands in front of him. _No._ They bowed. _But thank you._

The man got up as well and kneeled at their level. “But the streets are not always safe at night. Where do you need to go?”

Trouble was, they were primarily here for the wax. A glance at the altar and they knew half of the candles were unlit. The only entrance was where they came in. Turning their head around frantically, they wished so much to bolt right now, but they could not just escape even though they were capable with something alive watching; the Bird warned them so. Oh no …

He watched and assured them, “You know what, kid? You can stay here a little longer. I have something to do right now and you can watch me, though you must not intervene. Perhaps you can do it too in the future if you want to be part of our religion; it can protect you against monsters like the one that just attacked you. Stay with me the entire time, in case it might come back, okay?”

They nodded. _For now._

“I’m Father Dyer. What’s your name?”

“My” name? The child thought. Skychildren always name others themselves, known differently to different friends.

They scratched their head.

The man smiled again, but it was different and laced with sadness. For what? “You don’t have one?”

They shrugged. They just want to be called whatever he wanted.

“Oh … Could I call you Aster? It means “star”. After all, there was one that just fell from the sky yesterday.”

They nodded.

“That’s great. Now stay with me.” Dyer stood up and went to the remaining unlit candles. He was in thought for a second, before they produced their red candle, lit the white ones, and continued harvesting for wax. The church was huge, with mysterious metals on the wall in front of them, framed by arches.

At first startled, he responded, “Thank you.” Then he wandered around and muttered some things. _Of what?_ Then he rushed back to the entrance and a minute later back to the child with his hands slightly wet. He stopped at a distance away from the first row of the pews, kneeled, lifted his hands, folded them, and lowered his head so his nose almost touched the knuckles.

 _What is he doing? It reminds me of —_ Then the child remembered. _The Praying Acolyte._

For a long, long silence, they were not sure the bell at Home would have rung from passage of time. But they must be on their way. Sprinting to the entrance, they caught an eye of a pot holding still water, gently pushed open the doors, and flew into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author knows jack about christianity and is sorry for the artistic license
> 
> also! i have removed the other chapter witness because it does not match my sense of completeness, even though this fic is written only for fun. so now the fic only documents a sense of "before" and "after" for a smoother time flow; for that reason, the chapters have gone title-less. greatest apologies for the inconvenience caused

“A child,” mused Dyer after he told the encounter to Karras. It was deep into the night. “It was a child. Do you remember the news saying how they look like a bright-eyed alien with a mask and extraterrestrial in some way or another? I had none of it. They somehow looked beautiful. Otherworldly. But there is something childlike about them in an innocent way that they are not terrifying at all. A quiet kid they are. They lit the candles with me. Didn’t even make a peep when I prayed, that after I finished I noticed they were no longer there.” He sighed in admired wonder. “Can you believe it? I was among the first to meet this being — without even dying.”

“And thank God you didn’t; I don’t want to lose a friend as I have lost a loved one already,” replied Karras, having dropped down his pen when the other had begun his anecdote.

“Like hell I would. I am familiar with Christian readings, and this kid doesn’t look like any bad omens I’ve read. But I would be careful. No more praying nights for me, I assume.” Dyer stretched; his voice briefly strained. " Same with you too, Dims. You should stop working late.”

Karras nodded, “I would stop going on the streets, unless it is demanded. I can’t promise on the working part though.”

Dyer gave a bold pat on his back. “Cut yourself some slack.” That brought on the other a brief smile.

And then Karras slipped into deep thoughts, bring his hands to his chin as he did so. “Do you think it could be another demon that came into our world? That there is another catastrophe waiting to cause havoc? Then what could’ve we done to warrant that?”

Dyer froze but did not tense. “They do not look or act like any demons in the Bible. I’ve seen with my own eyes, believe me. As I believe in myself what I saw. They looked scared when I first saw them, shaking and hiding behind the altar like they’ve seen a ghost. Demons trick people with vulnerabilities, but they did nothing with it. They even refused me when I offered to take them home.”

“Fearful, strangely obedient, then running away as if avoiding social interaction?” Karras quirked a brow. “I would like to see this thing if only I have the chance.”

“And those eyes … They’re like a lamp. I can’t see anything in them just because they’re literally like light. They glow as bright as that diamond on their mask. And I remember they are wearing white robes covered by a brown poncho. If a demon chooses to wear that to pass as a child …” A snort. “They must be just awfully childish.”

Karras snarked back, “If I am the bad guy that may be what I wanted. You’ll be too busy laughing to realize the sins I’m about to commit.” But resumed his analysis. “But biblically it does not make any sense. The bad guys definitely can’t be disguised with light.”

“And definitely doesn’t seem to be the type behind these desecrations.”

“Let’s hope they’re not.”

“Me, too.”

And before the inevitable bids of farewell and goodnight, the two sank into silence as they mulled over their discussion.


End file.
